Fragile Through and Through
by GirlieEpic
Summary: Anahi Caesar never thought she'd be this shattered. Her big time crush, Percy Jackson, accepted "yes" to Annabeth when she asked him on a date. But Anahi was about to do the same. Anahi finds herself leaving Camp Half-blood out into the dangerous beyond where who-knows-what will happen there?
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE:This story does NOT include some of the things that happened in Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Chapter 1:**

You probably don't know me. Even if you DID know me you wouldn't know how much stuff I get involved in. Here is a few facts about me:

1) My name is Anahi

2) My favorite color is purple

3)I am 15 yrs. old

4)Half-blood in case you didn't know already

5) I have a crush on Percy Jackson

Stunned that I have a crush a Percy hmm? We all love somebody you know. You love somebody don't you? Like parents? Anyway, this is my story of love, and how it shattered into bits when I found out something major.

I walked toward Percy smiling brightly to where he was chatting with Annabeth. Perfect place at perfect time. To ask him out on a date

"Hi Percy!" I called to him and rushed up. I was too late...Annabeth was already kissing Percy on the lips in a sweet smile like candy. I couldn't control my tears. I dropped my books and raced away not caring what they saw of me.

"Try again suckers!" I managed to choke out before I was out of the camp, out in a dangerous world before me. I could see Percy in the distance calling my name."Anahi, come back!" I didn't listen. Once I was far out of the safety of Camp Half-blood, I stopped to rest, panting from what all had just happened. I tried to organize it in my head. First, I was perfectly happy. Second, when I folund out Percy and Annabeth were dating, I got really mad and unhappy at the same time, then I ended up here. So I sat in the marshy area for about 3 hours before I decided to go back. So I went back in the direction I came from and in a hour only found more marsh. Looked again for another hour, more marsh. Finally I gave up and stayed where I was left. I slipped into a slow sleep and found myself with a nightmare that would never leave my mind until dawn.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: This includes Teenager + stuff**

**Chapter 2:**

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping endlessly. I stood up confidently stretching my arms out and yawned. Suddenly, I heard bristling in the leaves and ripped out my dagger on my belt.

"Whoa, It's just me!" Percy said coming out of the shadows. I wanted the scream:'Why the hell did you follow me?!' But I kept my lips sealed knowing that would ruin our friendship. Better make it last.

"What is it?" I sighed sheathing my dagger staring at him.

"I followed you here, you ended up getting me lost you little devil!" He said softly and comfortingly. I blushed and looked down at my feet smiling.

"So, I guess you're upset, about me and Annabeth dating?" Percy muttered quietly breaking the happiness we just started.

"Yeah..." I paused glancing at him.

"Maybe this will make us both feel better," he said and his lips met mine. I wanted our kiss to last forever. Though Percy broke away soon. My stomach rumbled and I laughed embarrassed.

"Hungry?" He laughed along with me and pulled a sandwich out of his backpack he had brought. I gulped it down quickly and rested m head on his shoulder for a minute.

"You know? We could just live out here together, maybe have kids," I murmured.

"No," Percy disagreed.

"Why?" I replied.

"It's dangerous out here. We'd die." Percy snapped back. We both shut our traps and didn't talk to each other for three hours. Finally, Percy spoke up.

"What do you want to do now?"

"Go swimming?" I smiled up at him.

"Sure!" he replied and sat straight up. We dashed away to find a pool of water that didn't have any flaws in it to enjoy ourselves.

"Look, there's one!" I pointed toward one that had fresh water. Percy ripped off his shirt and dove in. I did the same after him laughing. I was luckily still wearing my bra and I swam around and bumped into Percy. We laughed again but it was muffled by a long kiss. Suddenly, there was a low growl in the distance and we were both alert. What could it be?


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: This chapter INCLUDES VIOLENCE**

**Chapter 3:**

I sloshed out of the pool shocked and pulled my shirt back on. Percy pulled his shirt back on and swung Riptide out. The sword tip glinted in the sky and Annabeth appeared. I was stunned she was holding a dagger and lashed it at my side. I screeched in pain falling to the ground moaning and panting.

"Hello Percy, did you forget we were meeting here? I've been waiting for 3 stinkin' hours and this is what you do!? Betray me?"

"I'm sorry Annabeth I was just trying to cheer her up."

"Sorry doesn't cut it. I'll be haunted by what I saw forever. Just don't do it again and we'll be together." Percy nodded. Annabeth kissed him on the cheek and looked down at me sighing."So sad I had to do that." She gingerly took off her shirt and jumped in. Percy followed along her and started to play games. My heart was broken, yet again. I felt my gash sting as blood poured out of it."I have to learn how to take care of myself!" I thought and scrambled up wincing. I trudged around soon finding herbal stuff that would help. I dug in Percys backpack laying by braken and drew out bandages. I put them on despite the sting and watched Annabeth and Percy play in the water. I let the blowing wind dry my hair as I watched them play like children. Percy and Annabeth were already in a deep kiss, leaving me be.

"I wish I was special to him like Annabeth," I muttered. I thought more and more about what Annabeth did to me still I couldn't stand it. I grabbed my dagger and hit her left leg angrily. She gagged gulping up water. I hid in the bushes where I was when we came out of the water. Percy glanced at me and shook his head as if I only made things worse, and dove to save the injured Annabeth. I didn't care how much I damaged relationship in between us. I was prepared to give Percy a big ol' piece of my mind. You can't just kiss a girl like me and betray her. Nope, that doesn't work.


End file.
